spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Bugs
This is the list of bugs in the game, as of Android version 1.9.0 and iOS version 1.9.0. General Bugs 1. The Gemini Service Module has no hitbox and can (if it is alone) pass through planets or through the rings of YEL. 2. If you reduce your spacecraft's velocity to zero while entering a planet's Circle of Influence, attempting to rotate will make your spacecraft fall towards the planet, teleporting it to a position directly right of the planet. 3. The player will not be audibly alerted when a spacecraft being viewed comes within 200 or 100 units of a square waypoint (e.g. one created by a Transponder Module). This could be intentional. 4. If you fill any spacecraft with both solar panels and cargo space (it also works with the with Orion capsule plus Orion Service) with batteries, and then attach the spacecraft to a station that needs large amounts of power, the batteries remain fully charged despite the station using their power. 5. If a player only puts a Saturn V Payload Fairing or N1 Payload Fairing on top of an LP1, upon returning to it (after landing), nothing will appear since it has already been separated and the game will proceed to crash. 6. If you land the Draco Crew Capsule upside down, the inflatable tubing is detached from the craft. 7. The Draco Trunk + Draco Crew Capsule uses the capsule fuel, with fuel levels providing a false reading. 8. The Draco Trunk + Draco Cargo Capsule doesn't allow use of the main engines or thrusters. This differs from iOS to Android. 9. Several payloads, when attached to the Orion SM, will collide with it and explode upon release. 10. When launching an LP1 and getting to space, the grid fins have the same hitbox as if they were opened. 11. If a sufficiently large structure is flown into a planet, the camera will continue following a blank space after the structure is gone while it "moves" at an incredibly high speed. 12. If 3 Linkable Ion Drives are on a station that only has enough power for 2, and the player briefly taps the engine button on one, the other two will keep firing despite the player not holding. 13. If there is extra fuel left in a landable stage and the player holds the thrust button while it is being separated, the side engines will remain ignited and will constantly fire even when the thrust button is released. 14. Certain actions, such as disconnecting 2 modules, can cause a module to not be spinning, but have stored speed that can be re-activated by using thrusters. A More in-depth explanation can be found in this blog. 15. If you release a solar probe within HOM's atmosphere and start it's main engines in any direction, the probe will not move (even facing downwards) and will "hang" in the air until the main engines stop firing. 16. If a multiple module rocket is launched without a fairing, the topmost module will slowly start overheating. However if the module itself is selected (if it can be), the overheating will cease. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ 17. When putting an Orion Escape Tower on a Draco Crew Capsule, the escape tower only covers half of the Draco Capsule's body. The reason for this is unknown, as the Orion's escape tower never fits with the Draco Capsule. Also, it is still aerodynamic and neither part heats up. Category:Lists Category:Bugs and glitches Category:Gameplay